Wendy is NOT jealous
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Wendy is NOT angry that Tambry is going to date Dipper! She is NOT jealous in the least! She is only stalking them to protect Dipper!...Yeah, I don't buy that either. An AU that takes place after 'Into the Bunker'.
1. Chapter 1

**Tales of the Falls**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

**SUMMARY:**  
**On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

**The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...responses...

...III...

It was a rather ho-hum day for Wendy working the register...until her oldest friend Tambry showed up. "Hey Tambry, what's up?" Asked Wendy. Tambry smiled, "Hey Wendy...I was wondering...would it be alright if I dated your latest EX?"

Wendy's eye's widen confuse, _"My latest...oh, she must mean Robbie- UGH! That's a night I'd like to forget...why would she...I mean I guess they both like eyeliner and have a bit of a goth motif going for them...eh, whatever I can't really be bothered to care about that jerk one way or the other, she's welcome to him!"_

Although she'd have been angry if she'd just went ahead and dated him without her consent- She might not like Robbie, but it was the principle of the thing! Friends shouldn't date friends EX's without consent! -but since she'd asked, she'd let it happen, why not?

"Sure go ahead, good luck with that trainwreck."

Tambry shrugged, "Eh, granted he needs some work. But I personally think you let a real diamond in the rough get away." Said Tambry as she walked off.

Wendy frowned at that, "Diamond in the rough? Robbie?..." She shrugged it off, "Eh, whatever. To each her own, not my problem anymore..." And like that she goes back to doing nothing and doesn't give it a second thought...

...

Wendy casually whistles as she walks out of the shack at the end of the day...and SAW TAMBRY KISSING DIPPER!?

"What?" Said a gobsmacked Wendy, her brain fizzling out.

"Okay Dipper, see you tomorrow for our date!" Exclaimed Tambry.

"What?" Said Wendy, her brain refusing to process this...

The flustered pre-teen just babbled an affirmative, his brain clearly not working right at the moment either...

And neither was Wendy's...

"...What?"

...III…

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Go to my p,a,t,r,e,o,n acoount.  
**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tales of the Falls**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

**SUMMARY:**  
**On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

**The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...responses...

...III...

Wendy angrily storms after Tambry, "Hey, what they blood Tambry!?" Tambry looked at her confused, "What? You gave me permission-

"I gave you permission to date my 'recent EX'!" Snaped Wendy annoyed.

"Right, which is Dipper. Mable told me how you officially broke things off at that bunker- Wendy slaps her forehead, "Oh, for the love of, dang it Mable...Tambry me and Dipper were never a couple!" She exclaimed!

Tambry quirked an eyebrow, "Really? You were never a couple?"

"YES!"

"...So in other words; Dipper and me are free to choose who we date here and you have to go along with it since were all such good 'friends' and technically it's none of your business anyway?" She says smugly.

Wendy blanched by the sudden turnabout, "Uh, well, technically yes but-

"Great! Glad we had this talk, bye!" She walks off-

"What, wait! Hold on! That's- You gotta- It's not- Stutters Wendy not really sure what she's even trying to say...

...

Mable eagerly lapped up the floor ice cream like a dog-

**BANG!**

"MABLE!" Screamed an angered Wendy as she stormed into the room- "THE MOP WAS BROKEN! I WASN'T EATING IT! THE PLATES WERE IN THE HAMPERS! HONEST!" Denied Mable quickly.

"Why did you tell Tambry I'd broken up with Dipper!?" Demanded Wendy

"What? No! I didn't say that! I said that the two of you decided to just be friends, you broke Dipper's heart, you officially split up to do your own things- Oh, okay, yeah, I see what happened now. Sorry."

Wendy glared, "...You were eating sugar packets when Tambry talked to you weren't you?" Mable blushed, "Uh...maybe?"

Wendy rubbed her forehead irritably and glares back at the little girl. "Dang it Mable! Thanks to you Tambry and Dipper are going on a date!"

Mable gaped, "Oh, no! That..." She frowns as she trails off, "Wait, why is that bad?" She asked confused.

Wendy blanches, "Wha- what do you mean, why is that bad? It...it's the same reason why I couldn't be with Dipper! She's way older then him!" She said finally.

Mable frowns, "Well... Maybe...but since their both okay with it shouldn't we just let their relationship have a chance-

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Screams Wendy angrily as she interrupts and furiously lifts up Mable and slams her against the wall. "When it was me and Dipper you couldn't wait to stick your nose in our personal business- Which need I remind you nearly got Dipper killed by a fracking SHAPESHIFTER! But when it's Tambry you can't be bothered!?" Her nostrils flares.

Mable gulps, "Uh...I guess it couldn't hurt to...watch over their date... make sure Dipper is okay?" She asks terrified.

Wendy smirks and drops her to the ground, "Now that's a plan! I'll go find out where they're going for their date, you get some supplies!"

She marches off while Mable sighs, "Grunkle Stan! I'm going to make a very bad situation worse just to help a clearly jealous Wendy!" Shouted a resigned Mable as she trudged out of the kitchen-

"Okay, be back before 10!" Shouted an apathetic Grunkle Stan as he turned the page of gold chains weekly with disinterest...

...III…

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Go to my p,a,t,r,e,o,n acoount.  
**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
